Technology (Maxim-Cre)
Sacerdotium Sacerdotium is a type of magic. Upon reaching a certain age the Maxim-Cre bless their youth with sacerdotium. This allows them to perform certain abilities such as manipulate matter (to a degree), become fluent in all languages, heal wounds and illnesses, and many others. The ability is based on the bearers personality and strengths, and it differs from bearer to bearer. Some bearers choose to just be blessed with sacerdotium and stop there, but others continue onward in expanding on their abilities and some even achieve the rank of Drake Guardian. The ability to use sacerdotium comes from how much they believe in Theo (their deity), the more devot one is the more abilities one obtains. Iacio Iacio is the way of travel used by Maxim-Cre; it involves using sub-space bridges to travel lightyears in mere seconds, allowing the empire to spread through the vastness of four different galaxies. Similar to the Torgaunts HILL speed the Iacio drive opens not a hyperspace window but creates a subspace bridge via wormholes. They then travel as close to the speed as light as possible into the wormhole and come out the other side in under a few minutes. This allows the Maxim-Cre military to respond to threats almost immediately. Energy All Maxim-Cre ships and cities are fueled by a nuclear fusion-fission reactor. This reactor is fueled by a rare crystal called Crystallum. The crystallum is infused whith plasma hydrogen, helium, and uranium to get the constant cycle of energy that Maxim-Cre ships and cities demand. This cycle can be broken by extensive overuse of the output of energy requiring the Crystallum to recharge. The room which the core is kept is coated in Crystallum Crescere, which is infused with adamant and glacite. The only way into the room is through three heat proof adamant blast doors; each of the doors has scanners and cameras located in the front and back. The scanners on the doors check anyone near to see if they have the right equipment to enter and don't have the tools for sabotage, or if it is unsafe for them to enter. Crystallum Crystallum is the name Maxim-Cre give to the crystals that they use in practically everything. They are able to be infused with other elements giving the Crystallum different properties depending on the element they use. Maxim-Cre use it mostly in their weapons. Crystallum is also their main way to produce energy. Cities Maxim-Cre are strong believers in mobility and as such there cities, although massive, are able to transport themselves from planet to planet. They are all powered by FF reactors spread throughout the city giving the inhabitants the advantage of almost unlimited energy. Each city is able to withstand a siege over a long period of time because they are completely self sustaining, the massive interior allowing room for fields, recycling water, and many other necessities of life. The cities themselves look like giant pyramids with the middle hollowed out with big slits down the side allowing them open access to the air, and on the inside is a large block-like structure where the inhabitants live. Able to contain an entire fleet, Maxim-Cre cities are monoliths of power, a symbol that the Maxim-Cre will not end there expansion efforts to spread their influence throughout the universe, spreading the might and glory of Theo. From there the cities expand outward into massive metropolisses with soaring sky scrapers, massiv matter manipulator factories, and many other things. The main city however remains mobile in case the need for evacuation arrises. Matter Destroyer This device is used only in dire situations, and since it completely destroys matter the effects could be catastrophic. The Matter Destroyer uses something known as anti-matter to destroy matter and release the energy contained inside the atoms. Upon connecting, the matter and anti-matter disintegrate into energy, and as the energy has no where to go the explosion is catastrophic - tens of millions times the size of a hydrogen bomb, even up to hundreds of millions. The Matter Destroyer is located on Primus and the access codes only given to both off world and normal Drake guards. Due to the fact that it requires massive amounts of energy required to fire it, it isn't fired very often. Matter Creator The Matter Creator is much like the Matter Destroyer, but instead of using anti-matter to destroy matter it uses pure energy to create matter. This process obviously requires much energy so it isn't fired very often. Matter Manipulator The Matter Manipulator is the direct result of extensive studies on both the Matter Creator and Destroyer. This device has single handedly changed Maxim-Cre society - the Novisimarum Purge Fleets have a distinct tactical advantage, manufacturing now requires minimum workers, hospitals jobs are much easier, and weather is now able to be controlled and maintained. What the Matter Manipulators do is allow you to manipulate matter in ways such as changing its shape and chemical make up, rearanging the protons, neutrons, and electrons to make completely new elements, you can literally use the matter manipulator on anything and it will come out the same density and mass as before, but the matter has been rearranged. Minor Manipulators Minor Manipulators are programmed to do one thing over and over again. This makes them great for manufacturing products. These are able to make flawless products that are able to perform up to the best of their ability. As long as you have the blueprints to something you can use the mm (minor manipulator) to create anything as long as you meet the energy requirements. Major Manipulators Major Manipulators are required to perform multiple tasks instead of one set one. They are massive and require an entire purge ship or colony ship to transport it. These things are able to manipulate matter on such a scale as to control weather, plate tectonics, level mountains, enrich soils, create an entire planet out of an asteroid field. However the brain capacity to use these is beyond even that of the clippies so they use the newly developed Tractarus device called the CI (conscious intelligence) to run them. CI (Conscious Intelligence) After extensive research on the AI that operates the Omni ship the Athena the Tractarus faction have finally developed an AI system that can think for itself, has a personality, and is able to think several times faster and more effectively than any normal living being. This allows them to be used to help scientists, run matter manipulators, and maintain cities. However these take many years to develop, a single CI takes at least 2 Earth years to develop making it a very slow and long process to construct them.